


Please touch me there

by cumminggyu



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Hand Jobs, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: "Can I....touch it..please?""Only if I can to"In which two bottoms help each other out
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Please touch me there

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something like this for a while so I did. I know it's short but I like it that way

"Can I grind on you?" Taehyun asked with red cheeks. "Only if I can kiss you...please" Kai asked with shy eyes.

The two boys were at the dorm alone and both wanted nothing more then to feel good. But there was a small problem, considering the both were bottoms. They had no tops to turn to, so they turned to each other.

Taehyun quickly sat on Kai's lap and placed his hands on Kai's shoulders. "Can I start now?" Taehyun asked while biting his lip. "Just kiss me Taehyun" Kai said and slowly leaned in till their lips connected. 

Their kisses were slow and soft. Neither of them tried to take control, they both just enjoyed the feeling of giving and receiving kisses. Taehyun didn't waste any time and started to grind on Kai.

The room they shared filled with the two's whimpers and moans. "Huening~" Taehyun moaned into their kisses. "I'm getting hard Taehyunie" Kai said while he pulled away from the kiss. Taehyun looked down at their bulges and blushed. Taehyun took his hand and ran it over Kai's bulge, causing Kai to whine.

"Can I....touch it..please?" Taehyun asked. Kai quickly nodded as his eyes lit up. "Only if I can to" Kai said while he took out his pretty cock.

A cute smile creeped to Taehyuns face as he pulled out his own cock. The two stared at each other's cock with a blush creeping up their necks.

At the same time, they both took each others cock. "Ah Kai! Your hand is big!" Taehyun said as he felt the warmth of Kai's hand surround his cock. "Thank you Hyunie" Kai said and slowly started to stroke Taehyun.

Taehyun held back his high pitch moan as he started to do the same to Kai. Both of the bottoms stared into each others eyes as they both got each other off.

After a while of whined and moans. Kai finally said; "faster..please" 

Taehyun wasted no time quickening his strokes, giving his wrist a slight twist.

Kai gasped and quickly did the same to Taehyun. "Huening!" Taehyun said while his back arched. 

"Do you feel close to hyunie??" Kai asked making Taehyun nod. "Can we cum together?" Taehyun asked as he leaned his forehead on Kai's.

Kai nodded as he started to kiss Taehyun. The sweet sound of their lips smacking together as they both helped each other to climax was a sight to see.

Taehyun let out a sharp moan as he started to cum. Not even a second later, Kai came while his thighs trembled. The two didn't stop till they both started whining from overstimulation.

Moments later the two laid in bed together, cuddling. "Huening..can we do that again..sometime?" Taehyun asked as he played with Kai's hand. "Yes...I liked it all" Kai said while he smiled at Taehyun.

Taehyun giggled as he hugged Kai tighter and enjoyed the silent peace they had.

Even when they had no idea..that their eldest hyung, had been watching them the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @/ cumminggyu


End file.
